Kebersamaan
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: "Appa. Berapa penghasilan appa satu hari?" / "Appa. Boleh tidak, Hyukkie pinjam 50 ribu won?" / "Appa. Sekarang Hyukkie punya uang 100 ribu won. Appa, bolehkah Hyukkie membeli jam kerja appa besok?" / Slight KangTeuk Couple. RnR, please. DLDR.


Title: Kebersamaan

.

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Kim Youngwon, Park Jungso, Lee Sungmin

.

Slight Pair: KangTeuk

.

Genre: Family

.

Rate: T

.

Summary: "_Appa_. Berapa penghasilan _appa_ satu hari?" / "_Appa_. Boleh tidak, Hyukkie pinjam 50 ribu _won_?" / "_Appa_. Sekarang Hyukkie punya uang 100 ribu _won_. _Appa_, bolehkah Hyukkie membeli jam kerja _appa_ besok?"

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves their family and god

.

Warning: AU, GaJe, OOC (maybe), Shou-ai, M-Preg, Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

"Aku pulang," seorang _namja_ tampan memasuki sebuah rumah dengan wajah lelah.

"Kau sudah pulang _chagi_?" sambut seorang _namja_ cantik yang berjalan ke arah _namja_ tampan tersebut dengan menggunakan celemek berwarna krem lembut.

"_Ne yeobo_," kata _namja_ tersebut. Dengan lembut, direngkuhnya tubuh ramping sang 'istri' ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Dikecupnya pelan kening sang istri. Dengan perlahan kecupan tersebut turun ke arah mata, pipi, hidung dan berakhir dengan dilumatnya bibir sang istri.

"Ehem!" sebuah deheman yang cukup keras berasal dari seorang _namja aegyo_ berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan dari pasangan dua suami-istri -atau suami-suami?- tersebut.

"Minnie-_ah_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini _chagi_?" tanya sang _appa_ a.k.a Kangin.

Sungmin cemberut, satu tangannya terlihat menggenggam tangan mungil milik _namja_ manis kecil yang berada di sampingnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang _appa_ dan _eomma_ lakukan?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya tajam, "Di sini masih ada Hyukkie," sungutnya sambil melirik _namja_ manis di sampingnya yang menatap mereka dengan sangat polos.

Leeteuk sang _eomma_ tersenyum salah tingkah kepada kedua anaknya. Tiba-tiba _namja_ manis yang tadinya berdiri di samping Sungmin berlari kecil -setelah sebelumnya melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sungmin-, dan saat ia berada di dekat _appa_-nya ia langsung menarik ujung jas kerja Kangin. Merasakan sebuah tarikan pelan dari bawah, Kangin menunduk dan mendapati anaknya tengah menatapnya dengan manik mata _dark brown_-nya yang berkilau polos. Kangin tersenyum dan digendongnya _namja_ manis tersebut.

"_Waeyo chagi_?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah ruang makan dengan _namja_ manis tersebut berada di gendongannya, diikuti oleh Leeteuk dan Sungmin di belakangnya.

"_Appa._ Hyukkie mau tanya. Boleh?" tanya _namja_ manis kecil tersebut seraya mengedikan matanya polos.

"Boleh."

"_Appa_. Berapa penghasilan _appa_ satu hari?"

Mendengar pertanyaan anaknya, Kangin mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu _chagi_?" tanyanya bingung.

Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Appa_ jawab saja!" desaknya imut.

Dengan alis bertaut Kangin menjawab, "100 ribu _won_ satu hari," jawabnya.

"Memang kenapa _chagi_?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengusap kepala anak bungsunya yang masih berada dalam gendongan Kangin dengan sayang.

Eunhyuk kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Aniyo eomma_."

Eunhyuk kembali menatap Kangin.

"_Appa_. Boleh tidak, Hyukkie pinjam 50 ribu _won_?"

Kangin, Leeteuk dan Sungmin terperanjat kaget mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Untuk apa Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya memperlihatkan _gummy smile_ andalannya tanpa menjawab petanyaan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Boleh ya _appa_~," rengek _namja_ manis kecil tersebut sambil menatap Kangin dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Dengan heran Kangin mengambil dompetnya dari saku celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang yang hasilnya 50 ribu _won_. Eunhyuk menerima uang tersebut dengan senang hati dan tidak lama setelah itu _namja_ kecil tersebut melompat dari pangkuan Kangin dan berlari ke arah kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Sungmin-_ah_. Ada apa dengan _dongsaeng_-mu, _chagi_?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap anak sulungnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah _eomma_," jawabnya.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengarlah suara derap langkah kaki yang berasal dari Eunhyuk. Saat sudah tiba di depan Kangin, _namja_ kecil tersebut naik ke pangkuan Kangin dan tersenyum lebar. Diserahkannya uang 50 ribu _won_ yang tadi diberikan Kangin dan 50 ribu _won_ yang lain yang sudah agak kumal ke arah Kangin. Membuat kedua orang tua serta _hyung_-nya menjadi heran.

"_Appa_. Sekarang Hyukkie punya uang 100 ribu _won_. _Appa_, bolehkah Hyukkie membeli jam kerja _appa_ besok?"

Satu pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk sukses membuat ketiga _namja_ di sana terdiam di tempat.

"Hyu-hyukkie?"

"Kau dapat uang ini darimana _chagi_?" tanya Sungmin seraya menunjuk uang yang ada di tangan mungil Eunhyuk.

"Dari hasil uang jajan Hyukkie yang Hyukkie sisihkan," Eunhyuk menjawab sambil mengerjab polos.

"Jadi _appa_, bolehkah Hyukkie membeli jam kerja _appa_ besok?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan penuh harap yang tergambar di matanya.

Kangin dan Leeteuk berpandangan sejenak, pandangan mereka teralih ke arah Sungmin yang juga tengah menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan alis berkerut bingung. Pandangan mereka kembali beralih pada seorang bocah manis yang sekarang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Memang kau mau melakukan apa besok?" tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak tahu," jawanya singkat dan berhasil membuat Sungmin mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Hyaaa~ hyung~," gumam Eunhyuk yang pipinya dicubit dengan gemas.

Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipi tembam Eunhyuk setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Leeteuk, "Lalu kenapa kau ingin membeli jam kerja _appa_?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari _hyung_ kesayangannya tersebut, senyum di wajah Eunhyuk sedikit memudar. _Namja_ kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Habisnya, Hyukkie iri dengan teman-teman di sekolah, mereka selalu bisa bersama dengan _appa_ mereka saat hari libur, sedangkan Hyukkie tidak bisa. Besok libur, Hyukkie ingin bersama dengan _appa_, _eomma_ dan Minnie-_hyung_," jawab Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan.

Kangin, Leeteuk dan Sungmin terdiam mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Sebuah senyuman lembut terpatri di wajah ketiganya kala mendengar penjelasan polos yang keluar dari bibir mungil _namja_ kecil berumur 7 tahun itu. Kangin mengambil uang 100 ribu _won_ tersebut dari tangan mungil Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah Hyukkie mendapatkannya. Besok _appa_ tidak akan pergi bekerja," katanya. Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, dengan gembira ia memeluk leher sang _appa_.

"Hore! _Appa_ baik. Hyukkie sayang _appa_!" seru Eunhyuk riang.

Leeteuk mengangkat tubuh mungil anaknya dari pangkuan sang suami, "_Ne, ne, ne_. Sekarang Hyukkie tidur _ne_? Biar besok bisa bersenang-senang," ujar _namja_ cantik itu lembut seraya mengelus sayang surai hitam Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, senyuman lebar tidak hilang dari wajah manisnya, "_Ne eomma_!" jawabnya semangat.

Leeteuk lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Sungmin-_ah_, tolong antar Hyukkie ke kamarnya," perintahnya seraya menatap Sungmin dengan lembut yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan oleh _namja aegyo_ tersebut.

"_Kajja_," ajak Sungmin sambil mengangkat Eunhyuk dari pangkuan Leeteuk dan menggendong _namja_ manis tersebut ke kamarnya.

Sepeninggal kedua anaknya, Leeteuk duduk di samping Kangin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kekar Kangin. Sedangkan sang suami merangkul bahu sang istri dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Hyukkie bisa mengatakan hal seperti tadi, padahal umurnya masih 7 tahun," ucap Kangin sambil terkekeh pelan.

Leeteuk meninju lengan suaminya dengan

pelan, "Hyukkie memang anak yang pintar. Makanya jangan terlalu keras bekerja. Anak-anak kita jadi kesepian," nasihatnya sembari mengeluarkan senyuman lembutnya.

"_Mianhae_," Kangin berujar pelan seraya mencium kening Leeteuk dengan lembut.

"_Gwaenchana_."

"Teukie-_ah_," panggil Kangin pada Leeteuk di sebelahnya.

"Hm?"

Kangin menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan wajah mesumnya.

"Ayo kita buat adik baru untuk MinHyuk, mereka pasti senang," bisiknya pelan dengan nada _seductive_ tepat di telinga sang istri.

Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya, "_MWO_?!" serunya seraya menatap Kangin dengan _horror_.

Dengan cepat Kangin menggendong tubuh ramping Leeteuk dengan gaya _bridal style _dan membawa _namja_ cantik tersebut ke kamar mereka berdua.

"KIM KANGIN! KUBUNUH KAU!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"KIM KANGIN! KUBUNUH KAU!"

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap suara teriakan sang _eomma_, beruntung Eunhyuk sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. _Namja aegyo_ berumur 15 tahun itu bergumam pelan, "Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan adik baru lagi."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kali ini saya kembali dengan membawa ff bertema family. Sebenarnya ff ini sudah diketik 1 tahun yang lalu, tapi baru bisa di publish sekarang. ==

FF ini terinspirasi dari cerita yang ada di buku matematika waktu saya masih SMP, ya udah saya coba kembangkan saja dan jadilah ff gaje ini. ==

Akhir kata, mind to review?

Gamshahamnida! *bow*


End file.
